


路奇罗宾 | 溺水

by Gotraskhalana



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotraskhalana/pseuds/Gotraskhalana
Summary: 正义之门地下走廊的罗宾下药短打
Relationships: Nico Robin/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 2





	路奇罗宾 | 溺水

1.

“你停住做什么，妮可·罗宾?”

本以为罗宾落在他手中会有自知之明，结果却比那个该死的弗兰奇还难搞。罗宾不断向四周张望聆听的小动作全都落在斯潘达姆眼里。

自从罗宾得知CP9根本没打算遵守诺言后，她的态度就变了。明明在水之都和海上列车上都配合着逆来顺受，毫无怨言地接受自己的命运，斯潘达姆押着罗宾往地下通道走的时候却明显感觉到这个女人心里重新升起了希望。

一贯沉默寡言的她在审判塔第一次将自己的脆弱哭喊着暴露于世。

“我想活下去！”

一想到为罗宾毫不犹豫地跳下悬崖的草帽海贼团，斯潘达姆的脸就越发狰狞起来。他最厌恶的就是被他牢牢拿捏在手心的犯人还抱存着可笑的幻觉，他们如草芥般的未来全都掌握在斯潘达姆大人手中。这些自以为是的人应该绝望地跪在他脚下痛哭流涕地向他求饶。

斯潘达姆停下脚步，站在妮可·罗宾面前。路奇如同每个尽职尽责的保镖那样背过身去。

“妮可·罗宾，难道你还妄想草帽一伙会来救你吗？”

“你这女人也配拥有同伴吗？像你这样该死的罪恶之人对全世界来说都是个威胁，怎么折磨你都不为过！不妨告诉你，我刚才在你的手铐上加了一点好东西，等我们进了正义之门，药效一旦发作起来，你插翅也别想从司法岛飞出去。等着全身无力地倒在地上求着要男人吧！”

“你就别想再抱任何希望了，到时候你只能跪在我的脚下求我收下你这个卑贱的罪犯做性奴。”

“你能有的，只有罪恶的意识，从今以后，你要不停地偿还活到今天的罪恶，明白了吗，妮可·罗宾？”

斯潘达姆将罗宾一脚踹翻在地，张狂地狞笑出声。

沉重的海楼石手铐将罗宾全身的力气尽数卸去，她惊恐地发现她的手甚至无法从冰凉的地面上抬起。斯潘达姆狂笑着一下又一下地狠狠踹着罗宾的腹部，硬挺的皮鞋一直将罗宾踢出几米远。

罗宾感到全身都使不上力、头脑昏重，她最后保有的神智告诉她，这具身体绝不是被打成这样的。这说明斯潘达姆刚才说的话，是真的……罗宾越来越虚弱，无力阻拦斯潘达姆的虐打，剧痛不断地从被踢中的小腹传来，她几乎要晕厥过去。

2.

“远处有人朝我们的方向来了。”路奇敏捷地捕捉到了空气中的波动，斯潘达姆的笑声和动作停滞在半空。

“不可能！他们怎么可能找到这条密道！”斯潘达姆回想起路飞一伙人在司法岛上大肆破坏，浑身开始颤抖，“没有人跟着我们！”

“有，长官。我们进入密道的时候，一个小女孩跟在我们身后。”路奇神色如常地报告，打破斯潘达姆的幻想。耳边传来熟悉的尖叫，“你为什么不马上杀了她！路奇！”

路奇嘴角扯出一丝冷笑。“因为你没有命令我，长官。”

路奇是故意要给路飞一伙人留条后路的。他对这个神秘的女人——妮可·罗宾的经历很感兴趣。到底是怎样的人才会不惜毁灭世界和自己也要保护自己的同伴呢。

还有，他太想和草帽小子路飞打一场了，

“喂，路奇，我命令你给我拦住草帽小子路飞！我要先带妮可·罗宾去正义之门！”

“你带犯人先走，我会负责把路飞拦在这里。”

斯潘达姆和路奇几乎同时开口。

“快走，妮可·罗宾。”斯潘达姆踢了踢罗宾，抬脚欲行，倒在地上的罗宾却迟迟没有动静。

“该死，你倒在这做什么！路奇，扯她的头发，把她给我带过来。”

路奇弯腰去扯罗宾的手臂，罗宾却一丝力气也无，她全身瘫软，贴在石板地面上的皮肤却渐渐泛红，肉眼可见地变得异常滚烫。斯潘达姆自作主张给罗宾下的药在恶魔果实能力被长时间抑制的情况下提前发作了。

斯潘达姆用脚尖顶了顶罗宾，发现她连站都站不起来。他试着扯罗宾，却发现自己完全拖不动这个女人，更别提带着她走完剩下的路程了。他慌张地大叫：“路奇，我命令你完好地把这个女人带到正义之门来！我先走一步！”

3.

通道里只剩下路奇和罗宾了。药效加重了，罗宾开始不安地扭动身体。路奇居高临下地望着这个她。路飞的声音又靠得近了一些。

路奇显然不是那种会选择拖着罗宾逃跑的人。他在罗宾面前蹲了下来。

“刚才长官说这药让你想要男人，是吧。也就是说眼下有个办法能让你恢复体力。”罗宾睁大了眼睛看他。不用路奇提醒，这个冷峻男人对她的诱惑力比任何时候都大，可是她本能地对这个神秘的特工感到戒备。她用力地挪开视线，止不住地喘着气。

“妮可·罗宾，这对我们都好。我不想对决的时候还要留心分神看着人质。你也不想草帽小子找过来见到你是这幅样子吧。”

罗宾心中一惊。不，路飞是她不想要对方看见自己窘态的人，罗宾的理智已经快要失守，胸前的衣扣已经在挣扎中脱开，她还是觉得好热......想把身上的衣服都脱干净，蹭上面前男人的肉体。或许…哪怕是索隆或山治先一步前来，她并不介意和他们中的任何一个互相解决欲望，可路飞不一样。路飞是个没开窍的孩子。她在阿拉巴斯坦奄奄一息被路飞救起过一次，可那完全不能同现在下药的情况相比，她不敢想象自己失去神智的时候会在路飞面前做出怎样的举动。要是被路飞看见她发作时的样子，不如死了算了。

她喘息着闭上了眼默许了路奇的提议。

“在他追上来之前解决吧……”

“噢。请放心。”路奇闻言开始好以整暇地慢慢解领带。“在草帽小子路飞找到这里前，我们还有足够时间。”

路奇伸手探进罗宾的胸前揉捏她鼓胀的乳房。刚接触到那具发热的身体，罗宾便仰起头发出剧烈的喘息。他的手指捏住罗宾的乳尖，温热的乳在特工精细而耐心地碾磨下荡漾出道道乳波。罗宾如一滩水一般滑过路奇的指腹。

路奇并不脱她的衣服，让罗宾在肌肤饥渴下变得更加疯狂。他低下头去采撷其中她胸前的蓓蕾，随后他的舌卷过那颗小小的粉嫩，灵巧地游动起来。黑色的卷发和眉峰胡须低低拂过罗宾滚烫的皮肤，又刺又痒。

这手铐实在是太碍事了。罗宾已在烈性药的冲击下变得虚弱不堪，海楼石手铐对她来说仿佛有千斤重，她被束缚得动弹不得，无法对路奇的攻势做出任何回应。罗宾感到焦躁不安，她似乎听见了路奇的声音，可是已经无力去分辨他到底说了什么，只是在他的怀中颤抖着，像是发着高烧。

路奇冰冷的手掌覆盖上罗宾的手腕，手铐被解开了，罗宾闻见了路奇身上的木香，他身上还残留着船木的香味，浸染着她朝思暮想的海洋的气息。

路奇在手铐打开的一瞬间化为豹型将罗宾完完全全禁锢在身下。出人意料地，罗宾下意识的动作不是逃走，她伸出无数只手将自己更紧地揉进了路奇的怀里。罗宾的手插入豹子茂密顺滑的毛发中，路奇感到全身上下的皮毛被同时爱抚着。豹子呼出一口热气，头一侧轻咬住罗宾的脖颈，伸出湿而粗糙的舌头，在罗宾的肩颈和耳侧时而舔舐时而啃咬，又在敏感地区反复流连，向下延伸。罗宾裸露在外的所有肌肤都沾上了泛着光的水渍，路奇埋首在罗宾被踢得泛青的小腹一下又一下轻柔地舔弄，罗宾差点以为自己养了一只大猫。现在她全身变得湿漉漉的，像夏日高温下融化成奶油的冰淇淋，在路奇坚实的臂弯里逐渐失去原本的形状。

路奇用膝分开了罗宾的双腿，黑色长靴如蛇盘绕在他紧实的侧腰上。罗宾如百花盛开的手依然紧紧缠着豹子，解放了的双手向下摸索着解开路奇的腰带，迫不及待地握上明显属于兽类的尺寸。路奇制住了她的双手，不让她再玩这些欲迎还拒的游戏。

看上去两人都准备好了，黑色短裙下是冰川融雪随河床淌出的春水，大猫顺着溪水前行，藏进属于春天的洞穴。

路奇进入的穴口对于猛兽来说太过狭窄，紧致的内壁紧紧包裹着他的炙热，他不管不顾地往里深入。路奇恍然回到了做船工的时光，他曾像这样闯进所有夏天，将所有高耸的林木一并冷峻地收割，他是敏捷的猎豹，将森林中生长的木香永远留存在他建造的船上，如此那船就有了生命。而他现在在造的是另一艘小船，这是属于春天的船，路奇在花香围绕中埋头干起更加精细的活计，汗水滴落在罗宾灼热的肌肤，随着她的高声呻吟蒸发。

罗宾是在海上随着汹涌的海啸颠簸的行舟，她浑身陷进豹子柔软如波浪的毛发，然而身下狂风骤雨般的抽插却像是要把她掀翻。她的桅杆是路奇牢牢掐着腰固定住她的那双手，其他地方早已绵软无力失去支点，随着路奇的撞动沉沉浮浮。路奇完全掌控着她，正如他大胆地直接解下海楼石手铐，他不许罗宾因被禁锢而放弃挣扎，他要罗宾被顶弄到脚趾蜷缩地随着他的节奏而攀附在他身上，溢出羞耻快乐的声音。这场性爱对罗宾而言是暴风雨，是落水，她被路奇溺进海底快要窒息。

路奇就是那双海楼石手铐。罗宾和路奇一同在最后一个高潮中浮出水面。她大口地喘着气。

路奇变回了人形，抽身离开罗宾的身体，从胸前的西装兜中抽出白手绢，为罗宾擦拭下体。罗宾身着的衣物依然完整，他拉着罗宾的手臂扶她站了起来，将海楼石手铐重新扣上。罗宾的气力逐渐恢复了些许，脸上的红潮却慢了一步迟迟未褪。路奇转头望向声音传来的方向，一场热烈的情爱过后他的身体仿佛涌上了更多力量，他已经迫不及待地要去会一会路飞了。

路奇肩上的鸽子开口了：“现在跟着斯潘达姆的方向走吧，妮可·罗宾。”

紧接着罗宾身后传来路奇的低语。

“你很美味。我稍后就来。”


End file.
